La paperasse
by Lulu-folle
Summary: "Il court il court le Renji, le Renji du Gotei mesdames. Il court il court le Renji, son capitaine veut l'occire. Il est passé par ici (avec Rukia), il passé par là (à poil !). Il court il court le Renji, pour pas finir à la marmite !" Où quand Renji séduit Rukia et doit en subir les conséquences, OS.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, la chanson qui sera dans le véritable OS. Mais je publie la chanson avant pour faire un peu de pub, et pour que vous l'ayez en entier avant la sortie de l'OS.**

 **Cette chanson est une parodie de "Il court le furet".**

* * *

 _Il court, il court, le Renji  
Le Renji du Gotei, mesdames,  
Il court, il court, Renji  
Le Renji en fuite._

 _Il est passé par ici (à poil!)  
_ _Le Renji du Gotei, mesdames  
_ _Il est passé par là (avec Rukia!)  
_ _Le Renji en fuite._

 _Il court, il court, le Renji  
Le Renji du Gotei, mesdames,  
Il court, il court, Renji  
Le Renji en fuite._

 _Il repassera par là (poursuivi par Byakuya !)  
Le Renji du Gotei, mesdames  
Devinez s'il est ici (en pleine crise d'hystérie !)  
le Renji en fuite._

 _Il court, il court, le Renji  
Le Renji du Gotei, mesdames,  
Il court, il court, Renji  
Le Renji en fuite._

 _Le Renji est bien caché (merci Rukia !)  
Le Renji du Gotei, mesdames,  
Pourras-tu le retrouver ? (J'espère pas!)  
Le Renji en fuite._

 _Il court, il court, le Renji  
Le Renji du Gotei, mesdames,  
Il court, il court, Renji  
Pour pas finir à la marmite !_

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plût et à bientôt pour le véritable OS !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Et le voici, le tout beau OS, rien que pour vous ! Je dois vous avouer que je le suis éclatée comme une malade à l'écrire, je piquais des fous rire rien qu'à penser à ce que j'allais écrire ! Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Préparez vos zygomatiques et posez-vous, voici 7018 mots, rien que pour vous ! C'est le texte le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit sur un document word !**

* * *

 _Il court, il court le Renji,..._

La colère fait partie de la vie humaine. Elle s'exprime de différentes manière elle peut ressembler à un volcan en fusion, à une banquise, ou bien à un réacteur nucléaire sur le point d'exploser. D'un commun accord, Genruysai Yamamoto était rangé dans la catégorie volcan, Byakuya Kuchiki dans la catégorie banquise et Mayuri Kurotsuchi dans celle des réacteurs nucléaires. Cependant, derrière son masque de glace, Byakuya Kuchiki ressemblait à cet instant précis, dans le bureau de Yamamoto, entouré de plusieurs de ses collègues, bien plus à un réacteur sur le point d'exploser qu'à une froide banquise. Pour comprendre comment il en était arrivé à ce stade, retournons plus tôt aujourd'hui. Plus précisément au réveil de Byakuya.

Comme tous les matins, le capitaine de la sixième division se leva à six heure. Cependant, une pression spirituelle incongrue planait sur le manoir Kuchiki. Celle du vice-capitaine de la sixième division. Sans s'inquiéter, Byakuya se dirigea vers la pression spirituelle. Sans doute son vice-capitaine avait-il un dossier urgent à lui transmettre, songeait-il. Possibilité incongrue au vue de l'amour quasi nul du jeune homme pour les rapports. Mais, aussi improbable soit-elle, une possibilité restait une possibilité. L'ennui, c'est que la pression spirituelle se trouvait dans les quartiers privés de la famille Kuchiki. Plus précisément dans la chambre de sa sœur. Renji et Rukia étaient amis d'enfance, rien d'étonnant qu'ils se rendent de fréquentes visites. La probabilité de présence de Renji pour cette raison était déjà plus élevée que pour des rapports.

Alors qu'il allait partir pour prendre son premier repas de la journée, il entendit un gloussement émaner de la chambre. Un gloussement féminin suivit par un gémissement. Byakuya se figea, ce…il n'aurait quand même pas osé ! D'un geste vif Byakuya fit coulisser la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Il eut alors l'impression de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac et il devint livide.

… _Le Renji du Gotei, mesdame,.._

Rukia était vraiment bien dans les bras de Renji. Mais, son frère n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'aperçoive que Renji avait dormi ici. Voir même un peu plus. Doucement, Rukia se dégagea des bras de son amant, et entrepris de le réveiller en lui tirant les cheveux. Après pas mal de grognement Renji accepta d'ouvrir les yeux. Pour les refermer aussitôt et attraper Rukia pour repartir dans un cycle de sommeil.

\- Renji, soupira-t-elle, il faut que j'aille travailler.

\- Reste, gémit-il plaintivement.

\- Et toi aussi.

\- Veux pas, répondit Renji en allongeant les syllabes.

\- Si mon frère te trouve ici, tu vas finir déchiqueté.

Renji resta silencieux un moment. Rukia sourit, elle avait gagné.

\- Embrasse-moi et j'y vais.

Rukia répondait de bonne grâce à cette demande quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Surprise, Rukia se retourna et se figea instantanément. Son frère était sur le pas de sa porte, stupéfait, choqué. La jeune fille fit alors quelque chose de profondément stupide.

\- Mon frère ! Ce... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Non, non, elle était nu sous son drap en compagnie de son vice-capitaine, tout aussi nu, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Rukia se morigéna, elle venait de dire la pire chose qui soit.

\- Rukia...

\- Oui ? Demanda prudemment la jeune Kuchiki.

\- Abarai...

Renji se figea, son haori entre les mains, le pantalon déjà enfilé à la va-vite. Rukia déglutit, son frère était vraiment choqué.

\- Comment... Sous mon toit... Pouvez-vous...

Byakuya bégayait, incapable de trouver ses mots. Sa main se referma convulsivement sur Senbonzakura. Rukia ouvrit grand ses yeux. Puis elle remarqua le regard de tueur que son frère lançait à Renji. La jeune fille bondit.

\- Cours Renji !

Il la regarda d'un air bovin.

\- Cours !

Il regarda Byakuya, Rukia, puis Senbonzakura, et enfin il partit en shunpo. Et il était temps. Byakuya venait de repousser sa sœur et il libérait son shikai.

\- Déploie-toi, Senbonzakura.

Une pluie de fleur de cerisier se lança à la poursuite de Renji.

 _...Il court, il court, le Renji..._

Shunsui Kyoraku adorait l'été. Parce qu'il faisait chaud, et donc que ses siestes étaient plus agréables. Mais surtout, surtout, quand il faisait chaud, Nanao-chan mettait des tenue plus légères. Et ça c'était vraiment bien. Tout allait bien, il matait sa vice-capitaine sous son chapeau, et il avait un verre de saké à portée de main. Kyoraku bailla. Quand il rouvrit les paupières et ferma la bouche, le bureau s'était changé en champ de bataille. Kyoraku cligna des yeux. La porte et la fenêtre juste en face étaient grand ouverts, défoncés même. Le bureau de sa Nanao-chan renversé, les dossier déchirés, piétinés. Le pot d'encre renversé et sa Nanao-chan débraillée et choquée.

\- Nanao-chan ! Ça va ?

Le capitaine se précipita, remarquant au passage quelques mèches rouges qui traînaient au sol. Nanao-chan cligna des yeux et inspira un bon coup avant de répondre :

\- Oui, enfin, je crois. Mes dossiers, sanglota-t-elle, pourquoi capitaine Kuchiki, pourquoi ?!

Elle était en train de faire une crise d'hystérie. Kyoraku la pris par les épaules et appela le troisième siège. Il lui confia le rangement du bureau avec sa cohorte. Lui, il partait emmener sa sanglotante Nanao-chan prendre un thé. Et demander à Jushiro s'il savait pourquoi Byakuya poursuivait son vice-capitaine.

 _...Le Renji en fuite..._

Le capitaine Kuchiki voulait vraiment le tuer, Renji s'en rendait compte. Il avait failli lui couper la tête heureusement, seuls ses cheveux avaient pris. Ils étaient passé par la huitième division, il avait espéré que le capitaine de la huitième l'aide. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Plan B, direction la onzième division, il y sentait la pression spirituelle du capitaine, toujours prêt pour une Baston. Normalement, il pourrait, involontairement l'aider à se débarrasser de son futur, plus que probable beau-frère, enfin s'il ne le tuait pas avant. Bref, Renji était vraiment dans la merde. Et en plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait couché avec elle puis l'avait largué. Non, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils sortaient ensembles. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Bon, d'accord, il avait couché avec sa sœur. Mais, rien de mal, ils étaient deux adultes consentants. Sauf que le capitaine Kuchiki était affligé d'un sister-complex à la hauteur de sa pression spirituelle. Ok, il avait merdé. Il aurait dû lui demander avant de sortir avec Rukia. Mais ça s'était fait si spontanément ! La spontanéité, ça lui plaisait bien à Renji, et le principal représentant de celle-ci allait peut être pouvoir l'aider la onzième division était en vue.

 _...Il est passé par ici (à poil!)..._

Yumichika soupira, les petits nouveaux de l'académie étaient tellement laids. Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas demander à tout le monde d'atteindre sa perfection. Un nouveau soupir sur les lèvres, le cinquième siège de la division envoya les nouvelle recrues récurer la division. Quoi ? Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. En maugréant les nouveaux partirent chercher seaux et balais. Ils se firent alors renverser par un boulet de canon. Ils hurlèrent des insultes à l'imbécile qui venait de les renverser. Puis, il partirent en hurlant de terreur, le capitaine Kuchiki venait d'arriver, auréolé de son shikai, un air terrible sur le visage. Yumichika compris alors pourquoi Abarai fuyait, le capitaine Kuchiki exsudait l'envie de meurtre par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Alors mauviette, tu viens me défier ?

Zaraki venait de débarquer sans grâce et de s'exprimer sans distinction, une lilliputienne aux cheveux roses sur l'épaule. Sa grâce et sa distinction avaient malheureusement déclaré forfait face au travail à effectuer. Le capitaine Kuchiki lança un regard polaire à son homologue de la onzième. Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit, carnassier.

\- Allez, viens t'battre !

Senbonzakura vint se fracasser voracement contre l'homme le plus fort de la soul society.

 _...Le Renji du Gotei, mesdames..._

Jushiro était tranquillement en train de prendre le thé avec Shunsui et la vice-capitaine Ise quand Kuchiki débarqua. Elle était essoufflée, échevelée, débraillée et portait un magnifique suçon dans le cou.

\- Et bien, je vois que certains se sont bien amusés cette nuit, fit remarquer, grivois, Shunsui.

Rukia rougit fortement, et se hâta de dissimuler la preuve compromettante sous son col.

-bBonjour Rukia, comment vas-tu ?

Jushiro avait bien plus de manière que son ami. Rukia avait des manières aussi, mais là, elle avait autre chose à faire, donc au diable la politesse.

\- Vous devez m'aider ! Mon frère est en train d'essayer de tuer Renji !

\- Oh, et pourquoi donc ?

Le sourire de Shunsui voulait tout dire. Rukia rougit encore plus et marmonna quelques mots indistincts. Shunsui sourit encore plus largement, il allait pouvoir embêter Byakuya pendant des siècles avec ça ! Une énorme vague de pression spirituelle fit alors sursauter les shinigamis.

\- Ça venait de la onzième division.

Nanao semblait s'être reprise. Les capitaines sondèrent rapidement cette vague de puissance.

\- Le capitaine Zaraki, rien d'étonnant, et... Byakuya ?!

Jushiro semblait incrédule. D'un commun accord, ils partirent tous à la onzième division, ils voulaient savoir ce qui se passait.

 _...Il est passé par là (avec Rukia!)..._

La capitaine Unohana remplissait tranquillement ses dossiers quand elle sentit soudain une pression spirituelle énorme crever ses sens. Sa main se figea, son sourire aussi. Puisque les capitaines Kuchiki et Zaraki étaient incapables de comprendre que les patients de son hôpital avait besoin de calme et de repos, elle allait devoir aller leur expliquer, en personne.

\- Isane, je sors un moment

Sa vice-capitaine ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à gérer les malades pris de crises d'épilepsie.

Nemu avait une capacité extraordinaire à rester impassible, au point que, parfois, même son créateur Mayuri Kurotsuchi ne savait ce qu'elle pensait. Mais, à cet instant précis, il la savait morte de rire. Tout ça à cause de ces idiots de capitaines de la sixième et de la onzième division. Son expérience était foutue et il venait de se faire attaquer par celle-ci. Il lui manquait désormais la moitié de sa coiffure, il avait des marques de griffures sur toute la partie gauche du visage et son manteau de capitaine était maintenant taché de rose fluo

Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni devait gérer de nombreux shinigamis. À commencer par les capitaines. Qui semblaient tous se liguer contre lui. Quand Zaraki n'envoyait pas la moitié de sa division à l'hôpital, c'était Kurotsuchi qui laissait s'échapper une de ses expériences à la limite de la légalité. Le pire restait que les capitaines le plus droits et les plus obéissants, étaient, paradoxalement, ceux qui se rebellaient le plus. Unohana refuserait ses ordres s'il n'allaient pas dans on sens, de même pour Kuchiki et Soi Fon. Quand à Kyoraku et Ukitake, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Les seuls à obéir vraiment étaient Komamura et Hitsugaya. Un chien et un gosse... Le Gotei était tombé bien bas. Et maintenant, après leur attitude après la bataille du Hueco Mundo, Kuchiki et Zaraki remettait ça ! Ils allaient voir de quel bois il se chauffait !

 _...Le Renji en fuite..._

Ise Nanao était une jeune femme droite, dévouée et sérieuse. Mais, elle aussi avait ses limites, et elle en était actuellement bien proche. Il y avait tout d'abord eut la drague lourde de son capitaine, mais, après tant de temps passé à ses côté, elle savait gérer désormais, surtout que personne ne pouvait résister à son regard _whitout glasses._ Puis, était venu l'absurdité du comportement du capitaine Kuchiki, immédiatement suivit de la destruction de trois semaines de rapports. Nanao reconnaissait avoir très mal géré cela. Elle pouvait aussi reconnaître, que _pour une fois_ , son capitaine s'était montré très compétent. Mais là, trop, c'était trop. D'un geste rageur Nanao enleva ses lunettes, et répéta pour la deuxième fois, très distinctement sa demande :

\- Capitaine Kyoraku, allez immédiatement les arrêtez.

Son capitaine cessa immédiatement de sourire de façon stupide et grivoise. Il déglutit et partit à reculons. Il ne voulait pas essayer d'arrêter ces deux fous qui étaient en train de ravager la onzième division. Mais, il avait encore plus peur de sa Nanao-chan sans ses lunettes. Il hésita cependant une seconde. Un regard furibond de sa vice-capitaine suffit à le faire avancer. Pour se retrouver immédiatement attaqué par le capitaine Zaraki.

 _...Il court, il court, le Renji..._

Renji jeta très prudemment un regard en-dehors de sa cachette. Oui, merci, il savait que l'arbre était très cliché, mais c'était la cachette potable la plus proche qu'il avait trouvé. Comme son capitaine semblait très occupé par Zaraki, Renji décida de sortir de sa cachette. En plus, Rukia était dans le coin. Plan F : la prendre avec lui, laisser un mot au capitaine Kuchiki et Fuir dans le Rukongai pour un siècle ou deux. Le temps qu'il se calme. C'était l'un des principaux défauts de Kuchiki Byakuya, il était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment rancunier. D'un pas rapide, léger et discret Renji se dirigea vers sa bien-aimée. Il passa rapidement derrière le capitaine Ukitake, la vice-capitaine Ise et atteignit finalement son objectif. Mais Renji avait oublié deux choses très importante sur son capitaine. Il était obstiné, et il avait un instinct de chasseur. À l'instant précis où la main de Renji frôla l'épaule de Rukia, Byakuya se désengagea de son combat et se précipita vers le futur cadavre. Kyoraku intervint pile à se moment précis, et se retrouva face à deux mètres et deux cent kilos de rage. Mais Renji s'en fichait éperdument, il voyait la mort arriver en face. Et ce n'était pas un squelette armé d'une faux mais un dieu de la mort entouré de pétales de cerisier.

 _...Le Renji du Gotei, mesdames..._

Yamamoto jura. Kyoraku, Unohana, Ukitake, Kuchiki [Rukia], Ise, Abarai, Kurotsuchi et Kurotsuchi venaient de se joindre à la fête. Et pourquoi pas une grosse baston générale tant qu'ils y étaient ! Manquerait plus que les capitaines Soi Fon, Hitsugaya et Komamura rejoignent le champ de bataille. Yamamoto lâcha une nouvelle bordée de jurons, il en avait vraiment ça claque de ces capitaines qui faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Il allait leur montrer qui était le patron.

Une veine battit sur le front du capitaine Hitsugaya. Tout avait commencé avec sa vice-capitaine, qui s'était soûlée hier soir. Et qui n'avait pas encore émergé depuis. Mais, malgré tout le jeune garçon se sentait coupable, elle buvait pour oublier que l'homme de sa vie était mort. Et qu'il avait trahi, mais pas vraiment, et qu'il était mort pour la sauver et sauver la soul society. D'un bond, Hitsugaya se leva, il n'allait pas laisser tout ce beau monde laisser échapper sa pression spirituelle à tout va ! Et il souhaitait laisser sa vice-capitaine seule. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle découvre qu'il l'avait bordée.

Soi Fon soupira, elle adorait Yoruichi-sama. Mais elle pensait que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée d'aller voir pourquoi la moitié des capitaines encore en poste participaient à une foire d'empoigne générale. Surtout que le capitaine-commandant se dirigeait actuellement vers le lieu de la bataille. La jeune femme fit la grimace, elle espérait vraiment que les choses n'allait pas dégénérer encore plus. Quand elle aperçut le capitaine Komamura avec son lieutenant et suivi des vice-capitaines sans capitaines, elle se dit que, finalement, les choses ne pouvaient pas vraiment plus mal tourner.

 _...Il court, il court, Renji..._

Kuchiki Rukia était prête à beaucoup de sacrifices, mais certainement pas à laisser son frère tuer son petit ami. Elle fit donc une action complètement stupide et irréfléchie. Très honteux, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur le moment. Elle se jeta donc sur Renji, lui faisant un bouclier de son corps. Étonnamment, cela fonctionna. Byakuya cessa d'attaquer et Senbonzakura recula, un peu. Bon, il devait revenir à la raison, après tout, il aurait pût tuer Renji sans lui faire la moindre égratignure.

\- Rukia, recule-toi, fit-il d'une voix polaire.

Bon, il restait quand même à la convaincre de ne pas tuer Renji dans d'atroces souffrances. De ne pas le tuer tout court même.

\- Je refuse !

\- Rukia..., continua-t-il, menaçant.

\- Mais, enfin, grand-frère, pourquoi tout cela ? Balbutia-t-elle.

Byakuya sembla alors prendre pleinement conscience de l'absurdité de la situation, de ses actes. Et surtout de l'immaturité dont il avait fait preuve. Tout aurait pût s'arrêter là, si Yoruichi n'était pas intervenue :

\- Bah alors mon petit Byakuya, on empêche sa sœur d'avoir une vie sexuelle épanouie ?

Une veine battit sur le front du capitaine de la sixième division. Senbonzakura attaqua sauvagement Yoruichi. Et Rukia poussa un effroyable juron. Qui fit rougir Nanao, et que Yachiru ne comprit pas.

 _...Le Renji en fuite..._

Le chaos était complet quand les Kurotsuchi arrivèrent. Zaraki, Kyoraku et Ukitake se battaient dans un coin. De l'autre côté Kuchiki Byakuya et Yoruichi Shihoin croisaient le fer (les pétales et les poings). Et au milieu, Kuchiki Rukia et les vice-capitaines des divisions six, huit et onze les regardaient, les bras ballants. Kurostsuchi grinça des dents. Il s'avança, bien décidé à donner une leçon à Zaraki et Kuchiki. Sauf que...

\- Il ne faut pas interrompre Ken-chan ! S'exclama la sale gosse de la onzième division.

Avec un sourire de sadisme condescendant, Kurotsuchi fit un geste pour écarter la fillette. Celle-ci tomba rudement sur le sol. Le capitaine sourit encore plus largement, et ne vit pas ce qui lui tombait dessus.

\- Pas touche à notre vice-capitaine !

Et l'ensemble de la onzième division se jeta, sabre au clair, sur le capitaine Kurotsuchi.

Au même moment, Nanao et Rukia essayaient d'empêcher Yahiru d'entrer dans la bataille. Ce n'étaient pas la place d'une petite fille.

\- Jeunes filles, laissez-moi faire je vous prie.

Les trois se figèrent, des sueurs froides coulant le long de leur colonne vertébrale. Une seule personne dans l'univers pouvait dégager parler avec tant de douceur et de froideur à la fois. Elles se retournèrent, très lentement. Pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le sourire glacial du capitaine Unohana. Sans un mot de plus, la femme se dirigea vers les différents affrontements.

 _...Il repassera par là (poursuivi par Byakuya!)..._

À son arrivée sur le champ de bataille, Unohana s'était posée un instant pour déterminer la marche à suivre. Ukitake et Kyoraku affrontaient Zaraki à l'est de la place l'ensemble de la onzième division affrontait Kurotsuchi au centre de la place, plus vers l'ouest, Abarai affrontait la vice-capitaine de la douzième division. Plus vers le nord, Yoruichi et le capitaine Kuchiki se faisaient face, et pour finir, Ise, Kusajichi et Kuchiki se disputaient non loin de là. Unohana figea son sourire et s'approcha des jeunes filles :

\- Jeunes filles, laissez-moi faire je vous prie.

Satisfaite de l'obéissance des trois femmes, elle s'avança vers le premier combat qu'elle comptait stopper, soit celui opposant Kurotsuchi à la onzième division. La capitaine s'avança, et étendit sa pression spirituelle l'ensemble de la onzième division se retourna, et se figea horrifiée. Le capitaine de la douzième division se contenta d'un petit bruit méprisant. Rapidement, les vice-capitaines Abarai et Kurotsuchi vinrent se joindre, penauds, au groupe. Enfin, Abarai semblait penaud, et Kurotsuchi indifférente, comme toujours. D'un regard et d'un sourire, Unohana leur fit comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à bouger avant que l'ensemble des fautifs soit rassemblé. D'un pas léger et silencieux, elle se dirigea vers le nord. Byakuya et Yoruichi ne supportèrent pas son regard très longtemps, ils partirent rejoindre la bande de fautifs. Ne restait que le plus difficile. Toujours aussi souriante, Unohana s'approcha des trois capitaines en plein combat.

 _...Le Renji du Gotei, mesdames..._

Hitsugaya était bouche-bée. L'ensemble de la onzième division, quelques capitaines, vice-capitaines et autres shinigamis étaient assis, silencieux et attentifs. Le plus fous, c'était qu'ils écoutaient attentivement la capitaine de la quatrième division.

Soi Fon déglutit, les personnes rassemblés ici étaient des monstres. Et leur chef était Unohana. D'un regard et d'une phrase cette femme avait stoppé tous les combats et ramené l'ordre. On comprenait mieux désormais pourquoi le capitaine-commandant évitait de la contrarier. Elle pourrait le renverser et prendre sa place, d'un simple regard...

Komamura observa silencieusement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Assis en seiza, près de deux cents shinigamis écoutaient religieusement la capitaine de la quatrième division leur faire un sermon. Cette femme était un démon. Le démon des dieux de la mort.

Kira resta immobile, son cerveau refusait de traiter l'information, le capitaine de la douzième division ne pouvait pas s'incliner aussi facilement devant la capitaine de la quatrième division. C'était impossible, il s'agissait d'un psychopathe sans scrupules, incapable de sentiments, et cruel au possible. Ou alors, il avait un plan.

Hisagi restait sur ses gardes, avec tant de shinigamis bagarreur et sanguins, il suffirait d'une goutte d'eau pour faire déborder le vase. D'une parole pour faire éclater la bagarre. Dans le silence de mort qui s'était abattu sur la place, le rire d'Hinamori résonna comme un coup de tonnerre.

 _...Devinez s'il est ici(en pleine crise d'hystérie!)..._

Yamamoto était sur le cul. Littéralement. Il était assis par terre, furibond. Comment osaient-ils ! Cette bande de petits... Il était leur supérieur hiérarchique ! Et eux lui passaient sur le corps ! La jeune vice-capitaine de la cinquième division lui proposa son aide pour se relever avec un doux sourire. Il voulut refuser, mais son sourire l'en empêcha. Cette jeune fille était la version angélique de Unohana. Leur sourire était une arme de destruction massive.

Hinamori avait gaffé. Elle s'en rendait bien compte. Mais, ça avait été plus fort qu'elle ! En arrivant que la place, elle était aller voir son Shiro-chan. Mais, il contemplait la capitaine de la quatrième division, un air effaré sur le visage, en marmonnant des choses étranges. Son visage était tellement drôle ! Il faisait tellement enfantin, ça changeait agréablement de d'habitude. Alors Hinamori avait éclaté de rire, pour la première fois depuis la trahison de Aizen. Cela avait rompu une digue, et tous les fautifs étaient partis en courant, loin de Unohana. Ils étaient tellement occupés à fuir qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué le capitaine-commandant. Complètement honteuse, Hinamori était aller lui proposer son aide. Maintenant, il fallait rattraper les fuyards et comprendre d'où était issue cette réaction en chaîne improbable.

 _...Le Renji en fuite..._

C'était la débandade chacun pour soi, si tu te fais attraper, tu te démerdes ! Voilà l'esprit qui représentait actuellement la onzième division. En tête, Madarame Ikkaku courait à toute vitesse derrière son capitaine. Il était totalement hors de question qu'on l'attrape. C'était juste impossible. Surtout que son capitaine s'apprêtait à faire le combat du siècle. Si la onzième division courait pour sa peau, le capitaine courait après son homologue de la douzième pour le défier :

\- Viens t'battre ! Mauviette, panda avarié, femmelette, utilisateur de kido ! Viens que je te défonces !

Kurotsuchi ne daigna pas tourner la tête. Il avait bien plus important à faire. Comme par exemple aller le plus vite possible jusqu'à son laboratoire pour s'y barricader. Si possible avant que qui que ce soit ne l'attrape. Kurotsuchi se stoppa soudainement, Zaraki...lui fonça dedans. Dans un roulé-boulé très peu classe les deux capitaines échouèrent aux pieds de Komamura.

\- Genryusai-sama vous attend, suivez-moi.

Son bankai, derrière lui, les contemplaient d'un air sinistre. Mayuri ne marmonna qu'un seul mot :

\- Bankai.

Et Konjiki Ashisogijizo entra en collision avec le géant en armure. La onzième division parti en courant en sens inverse. Pour se retrouver face aux vice-capitaines des divisions trois, sept et neuf. Chienne de vie.

 _...Il court, il court le Renji..._

Y'a pas à dire, songeait Yoruichi. Il était tenace Byakuya. Dès l'instant où tout le monde s'était fait la malle, il avait recommencé à l'attaquer ! Mais elle allait trop vite pour lui, hé hé hé... Le ricanement mental de Yoruichi fut stoppé par le capitaine Hitsugaya et la vice-capitaine Hinamori. Enfin, leur apparition. Rouges, essoufflés, et échevelés, le capitaine avec un air terriblement en colère sur le visage.

\- Kuchiki-san, Shihoin-san, pourriez-vous nous suivre s'il vous plaît ? Le capitaine-commandant veut vous voir.

Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il ressemblait à Byakuya petit avec ce regard là, ça donnait vraiment envie à Yoruichi de l'embêter. Mais la vice-capitaine de la cinquième division semblait être télépathe, car elle s'accrocha alors lui, comme pour marquer son territoire. Mais Yoruichi allait quand même l'embêter, en le suivant, et en lui parlant, beaucoup.

\- Eh bien, allons-y ! Je sens que nous allons avoir une discussion passionnante et intellectuelle sur le chemin. Pas vrai Byakuya ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. L'endroit où se trouvait Byakuya quelques secondes auparavant clignota. En sondant un peu les alentours, Yoruichi sentit la pression spirituelle d'Abarai... Tant pis, la capitaine Unohana gérerait bien la situation. Yoruichi attrapa Hinamori par un bras et Hitsugaya par un autre, direction la première division !

 _...Le Renji du Gotei, mesdames..._

C'était avec soulagement qu'il avait quitté la position seiza, qu'est-ce que c'était inconfortable ! Il n'y avait vraiment que Retsu pour le forcer à faire ça. Mais, désormais, Kyoraku piquait le sprint de sa vie, Nanao sur une épaule. Protestant bien fort qu'elle n'était pas un sac de riz et qu'il avait intérêt à la poser à terre, tout de suite, sinon ça allait barder ! Mais, il ne voyait pas son visage, donc elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa technique ultime avec (enfin, plutôt sans) ses lunettes. Derrière lui, suant comme un porc, et ahanant comme un bœuf, le vice-capitaine de la deuxième division essayait de les rattraper :

\- Capitaine Kyoraku ! S'il-vous-plaît, arrêtez-vous ! Il faut aller voir le capitaine-commandant avant que...

Enfin, dans la réalité, vu son essoufflement, Oomaeda disait plutôt :

\- Ca … pi...taine … Kyo … raku ... S'il ... vous … plaît … arrê … tez … vous … Il … faut … allez … voir … ca … pitai...ne … co … mman..dant...avant … que …

Il devrait faire du sport pour perdre un peu de sa graisse, songea Kyoraku. Toujours sous les vitupérations de Nanao. Puis, soudain, l'illumination lui vint, avant que quoi ? Deux secondes plus tard, Kyoraku shunpotait dans l'autre sens. Avant que la capitaine de la deuxième division n'utilise sont bankai. Le seul avantage à ce changement de situation venait de la fin des vitupérations de Nanao-chan. Maintenant, elle lui hurlait d'aller plus vite. Zut, il allait finalement devoir supporter un sermon du vieux.

 _...Il court, il court le Renji..._

La fuite avait été purement instinctive, et désormais, Renji et Rukia couraient côte à côte. Fuyant le démon, l'ange, ils ne savait trop, bref, la capitaine de la quatrième division. La grande question qui préoccupait la jeune fille c'était surtout de savoir pourquoi c'étaient eux qu'elle poursuivait, alors que les capitaines Kurotsuchi et Zaraki étaient bien plus dangereux. Ils avaient la poisse, vraiment. Si seulement Renji n'était pas resté plus tard que d'habitude ce matin... Rukia se donna immédiatement une baffe mentale. À un moment où à un autre, il aurait bien fallut qu'ils officialisent leur relation auprès de leurs amis et de son frère. Bon, c'est vrai que le dernière partie n'était pas très folichonne ! Mais, bien amené, il aurait pût ne pas trop mal le prendre. Là, c'était foutu, dès que tout ce bazar serait terminé, il l'enfermerait pour au moins un millénaire. En pourfendant tous les garçons qui essayerait de l'approcher. En commençant par découper Renji en tranches fines, très fines. Rukia frissonna, Renji n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. À moins que... Rukia se stoppa si brutalement que Renji faillit lui rentrer dedans. Renji serait en sécurité s'il était sous la protection d'une personne plus puissante que Byakuya, ou bien d'une personne qu'il respectait. Et la capitaine de la quatrième division remplissait ces deux critères.

\- Capitaine Unohana, commença Rukia, si vous protégez Renji de la fureur de mon frère, je m'engage à expliquer les faits dans leur plus grande clarté.

Rukia s'agenouilla devant la capitaine, qui semblait légèrement moins en colère. Et pour la troisième fois de la journée, la situation dérapa. Avec, encore et toujours, comme protagoniste, Byakuya, qui se rua soudainement, sorti de nul part sur Renji.

 _...Le Renji en fuite..._

Unohana ferma les yeux, elle en avait vraiment marre, vraiment. Depuis ce matin, il se passait trop de choses anormales aux seireitei. La coupe était pleine. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi le capitaine Kuchiki courrait partout dans le serireitei après son vice-capitaine. En provoquant des catastrophes dans son sillage et en entraînant les autres shinigamis dans cela. Et alors que sa jeune sœur proposait bIen aimablement d'éclaircir la situation, il débarquait et relançait une bataille infernale. Bankai sortis, les deux hommes se faisaient face, Rukia entre les deux, tentant de les stopper. Oui, Unohana Retsu en avait vraiment marre. Alors, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, elle déploya toute sa pression spirituelle, avec un soupçon de plaisir pervers. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Rukia s'évanouit instantanément, Renji tomba au sol et Byakuya vacilla. Avec un sourire glacé la femme à la tresse parla :

\- Nous allons tranquillement et dans le calme nous rendre à la première division. _Est-ce bien compris ?_

Les deux shinigamis encore éveillés comprirent immédiatement la menace sous-jacente dissimulée dans cette phrase. D'un geste maladroit, Renji se remit debout, Byakuya pris sa sœur dans ses bras et Unohana activa son bankai. Ils montèrent tous dessus, et partirent en volant vers la première division.

 _...Le Renji est bien caché (merci Rukia!)..._

Ukitake parvint au bureau de Yamamoto-sensei au bord de la crise cardiaque (cent quarante battements par minute), de l'apoplexie (vertiges), de l'angine de poitrine (point de côté de puissance exponentielle) et de la tendinite(trop shunpoté, ses mollets demandaient grâce). Sa tuberculose le diminuait vraiment, et courir comme un dératé dans son état n'était pas vraiment conseillé. Bon, Shunsui n'était pas très frais non plus, après avoir porté durant tout le trajet sa vice-capitaine. Maintenant, restait à savoir si Yamamoto-sensei allait faire des engueulades individuelles ou une globale. Et vu la façon dont il regardait le bankai de Komamura, qui se battait avec enthousiasme contre celui de Kurotsuchi, Ukitake était prêt à parier sur la globale.

Soi Fon était très fière d'elle-même, comme un paon qui faisait la roue pour la première fois. Elle avait été la première à ramener ses fautifs. Elle partit ensuite très, très, très vite du bureau du capitaine-commandant, dès qu'il le lui permis. Elle refusait de perdre ses tympans pour des bêtises de gamins. Yoruichi-sama eut-elle participé à cela, elle préférait garder l'intégrité de ses tympans. Que tous ces imbéciles assument leurs bêtises, et en premier lieu Ukitake et Kyoraku. Soi Fon se dirigea à toute vitesse vers sa division, frappant au passage son vice-capitaine. Et comme à chaque fois, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait choisi un tel incapable comme subordonné.

 _...Le Renji du Gotei, mesdames..._

Komamura faisait n'importe quoi, du moins c'était l'impression de Yamamoto. Il regardait actuellement le combat titanesque que se faisaient les bankai des capitaines des divisions sept et douze. Avec de temps en temps une petite silhouette qui s'attaquait aux deux bankai. Zaraki, au taquet, comme toujours quand il s'agissait d'un combat. Unohana et Hitsugaya approchaient, avec leurs fautifs. Même si Yamamoto avait craint pour sa vie lorsqu'il avait sentit l'explosion de pression spirituelle déclenchée par Unohana. Cette femme était vraiment un monstre de puissance. Mais, bientôt, enfin, il comprendrait pourquoi le seireitei était sEns dessus dessous depuis ce matin. Et surtout, il pourrait punir le ou les coupables. Dans une grande envolée de manteau, Yamamoto se détourna de la fenêtre. Et loupa donc le magnifique coup de poing que Kojuko Tengei Myo mit à Ashizogi Jizo. Zaraki faisant office de jambon à ce sandwich bien badass. Mais, Yamamoto jaugeait du regard les officiers présents dans son bureau. Si Ukitake paraissait sur le point de trépasser (il faudrait que Unohana l'examine dès son arrivée, ce serait bête qu'il meure, il était plutôt utile), Kyoraku souriait avec son habituelle insouciance. Quand à la vice-capitaine de ce dernier, elle boudait visiblement. Ce que Kyoraku remarqua immédiatement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es mignonne ma Nanao-chan ! Quand tu boudes, tes petites joues se gonfles, et on dirait un petit hamster.

Kyoraku frotta affectueusement la tête de sa subordonnée. Nano attrapa vivement la main de son capitaine, le jeta au sol, l'immobilisa, avant de se mettre à la frapper avec un pot à crayon (prit sur le bureau de Yamamoto). Tout en scandant :

\- Crevez ! Crevez ! Crevez ! Sale mateur inconscient ! Crevez !

\- Après Unohana l'ange démoniaque, Hinamori l'ange bienveillant, voilà que Ise, le démon débarquait. Mais un seul de ces shinigamis était-il normal ? Songea Yamamoto.

 _...Pourras-tu le retrouver ? (J'espère pas!)..._

Komamura était ravit. Les capitaines Zaraki et Kurotsuchi se rendaient avec lui à la première division. Genryusai-sama allait enfin pouvoir tirer au clair toute cette affaire. En arrivant aux locaux de la première division, Sasikibe les intercepta :

\- Capitaine Komamura, j'ai reçu des ordres concernant les membres de la onzième division, je vous prit de bien vouloir continuer seulement en compagnie des capitaines Kurotsuchi et Zaraki et de leurs lieutenants.

Komamura acquiesça d'un signe de tête, Kurotsuchi et Zaraki firent un bruit dédaigneux. Les officiers partirent d'un bon pas vers le bureau de leur boss. Des cris de protestations suivirent le départ des capitaines, les membres de la onzième division signalaient haut et fort leur désaccord. Sasikibe se tourna vers eux. Son sourire glacial coupa alors les protestations dans les gorges des bourrins de service. Ils allaient en baver, là c'était sûr. Et certains d'entre eux se demandèrent alors : « Mais pourquoi suis-je tombé dans cette galère ? ». Et la réponse venait d'elle même : « Ah, oui, nous sommes des gros bourrins qui n'aimons pas réfléchir. ».

En entrant dans le bureau du capitaine-commandant, Komamura décida de filer très vite une fois ses colis déposés. Surtout vu le regard de reproche que lui lançait Genryusai-sama. Quoi ? Ce n'était pas sa faute si seule la force brute marchait sur ces deux là !

\- Genryusai-sama, voici les capitaines Zaraki et Kurotsuchi ainsi que leurs lieutenants.

\- Merci Komamura, vous pouvez disposer.

Le renard s'empressa de filer après avoir salué la capitaine de la quatrième division occupée à ausculter Ukitake. Il sentait la pression spirituelle d'Urahara dans le coin, et Komamura voulait savoir la raison de sa présence. Avant que le capitaine-commandant n'explose de colère.

 _...Le Renji du Gotei..._

Pour une fois, Urahara servait à quelque chose, songeait Soi Fon. Il l'avait intercepté sur le chemin de la deuxième division en titillant sa curiosité. Un moyen de savoir ce qui allait arriver à Yoruichi-sama sans y perdre ses tympans ? Pourquoi pas... Bien installée dans un canapé, Hitsugaya à ses côtés, un pot de pop-corn entre les mains, elle regardait l'écran qui lui faisait face. Le bureau du capitaine-commandant, rempli de gens à engueuler. Ça allait être jouissif. Enfin, pour elle.

Hisagi, débarqua dans la cachette secrète (plus trop secrète d'ailleurs) de Urahara, Matsumoto accroché à lui. Quoi ? Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser être la seule officière à ne pas observer Yamamoto faire une démonstration de sermon ! En plus, tous les vice-capitaines étaient là, enfin, ceux qui n'étaient pas en train de se faire engueuler. Et Oomaeda, écarté par sa capitaine, comme toujours.

Urahara ricana dans son coin. Qui aurait pût songer que le si droit et fier Byakuya Kuchiki puisse ainsi retomber dans ses travers d'enfant. Le bobbiste attendait avec impatience de voir la façon dont il allait justifier son attitude envers le capitaine-commandant.

Et pour millième fois, Oomaeda se demandait pourquoi sa capitaine avait suivi Urahara. Et surtout, surtout, après toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services, supporter ses sautes d'humeur, son détestable caractère et sa tendance à la bipolarité, il se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il vienne avec elle. Marre d'être mis de côté.

 _...Il court, il court, le Renji..._

Et voilà où ils en étaient. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il résume...

\- Résumons, soupira Yamamoto. Kuchiki et Abarai entretiennent une relation secrète. Le capitaine Kuchiki ne supporte pas d'apprendre la relation de sa sœur. Au point de mettre le Gotei treize sens dessus dessous.

Dit comme ça, Byakuya se sentait vraiment mal, ça semblait tellement stupide. Mais, pour une personne extérieur, il resta parfaitement impassible.

\- Dévastant la huitième division puis la onzième, provoquant en duel le vice-capitaine Abarai, le capitaine Zaraki puis Abarai, puis Yoruchi Shihoin, encore une fois Abarai, puis Unohana... Entre temps, Ukitake et Kyoraku se battent contre Zaraki, puis Soi Fon. Abarai contre la vice-capitaine Kurotsuchi. Et pour finir, Kurotsuchi et Zaraki...

Les concernés eurent le bon goût de paraître un petit peu gênés... Bon, d'accord, Ukitake paraissait au bord de la rupture d'anévrisme, Kyoraku était plus mort que vif, Zaraki et Kurotsuchi s'en fichaient, Kuchiki était totalement impénétrable, Ise paraissait encore un peu folle de rage, Kusajichi fouinait à la recherche de bonbons et Unohana pelotait allègrement Ukitake, sous le prétexte de l'ausculter. D'accord, les seuls à paraître gênes étaient Abarai Renji et Kuchiki Rukia. Les seuls à ne pas être vraiment fautifs, mais plutôt victimes. Durant une seconde Yamamoto se mit à leur place. Et il les plaignit, être jeune et amoureux sans pouvoir le montrer... Il avait perdu la femme de sa vie ainsi. Un sourire machiavélique vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, il savait comment rétablir la situation. Et ça n'allait pas plaire à Kuchiki, du tout.

 _...Le Renji du Gotei, mesdames..._

Kira était à la fois désespéré et mort de rire. Toute cette situation résultait seulement d'un effet boule de neige. Commencé avec l'instinct protecteur exacerbé du capitaine Kuchiki, poursuivi par son orgueil, continué par la rage de combat du capitaine Zaraki, accompagné par la malice de Yoruichi et l'insouciance de Kyoraku. Et enfin, terminé par une énorme baston générale entre des officiers du Gotei. Vu comment ils arrivaient à s'embrouiller entre eux, Kira se demandait comment ils avaient pût vaincre Aizen avec si peu d'unité.

Les yeux écarquillés, du pop-corn à mi-chemin de ses lèvres, Soi Fon regardait l'écran, complètement hébétée. La façon dont le capitaine-commandant c'était débarrassé de Zaraki, c'était du grand art. Mais, vraiment ! C'était à la fois tellement altruiste, et vraiment intelligent. Mais, le sourire sadique qu'il avait fait juste avant de donner sa sentence... C'était vraiment un papy balèze.

Komamura trinqua avec Urahara, finalement, le blond avait eut une bonne idée. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il organise des soirées télévision avec sa division. Cela permettrait de renforcer les liens et de faire découvrir la culture du monde réel. Et surtout, il pourrait regarder ce dont lui avait parlé Urahara. Une drôle d'émission avec une voix et des candidats avec des secrets. D'après lui c'était bien. Komamura était trop naïf, Urahara n'avait certainement pas ricané pour rien après lui avoir dit ça.

 _...Il court, il court le Renji..._

Yamamoto lança un regard implacable aux shinigamis présent.

\- Voilà mes ordres. Kurotsuchi, vu que Urahara est dans le coin (le blond s'étrangla dans sa cachette plus trop secrète), il vérifiera l'ensemble de vos expériences, et je détruirai personnellement celles que je trouverai inconvenante.

Le capitaine fit la tronche, Yamamoto se tourna vers Zaraki.

\- Capitaine Zaraki, vous allez partir en mission au fin fond du Rukongi pour...six mois. Il y aurait plein de hollows là-bas, occupez-vous en. La vice-capitaine Kuzajichi peut venir avec vous, mais aucun autre membre de votre division.

Le capitaine fit un bruit dédaigneux. Ces misérables hollows ne méritaient pas sa présence.

\- Kyoraku... La voix de Yamamoto se fit coupante. C'est désormais votre vice-capitaine qui dirige votre division, elle aura tout pouvoir sur vous, et ce pour les deux mois à venir.

Les yeux d'Ise se mirent à briller et Kyoraku à trembler.

\- Ukitake, Unohana,vous passerez les trois prochains mois à travailler en coopération, totale.

Le regard de Unohana voulait tout dire, ou rien, enfin, il voulait dire quelque chose, mais Yamamoto ne savait quoi. Mais la main de la femme frôla de façon _innocente_ la peau dénudée de Ukitake, qui frissonna. Elle avait donc bien l'intention de travailler de façon **très** proche avec son collègue.

\- Yoruichi Shihoin, votre famille vous attend avec beaucoup d'impatience, vous resterez chez eux pour les trois prochains mois.

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne supportait personne d'autre que son frère dans sa famille.

\- Kuchiki, Kuchiki et Abarai, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vos histoires. Capitane Kuchiki, je vous ordonne de bénir la relation entre ces jeunes gens.

Byakuya aurait voulu refuser mais, à cet instant, Rukia le regarda. Et il songea à Hisana, elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il la rende malheureuse.

\- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je ferai en sorte que l'enfer te semble infiniment doux.

Bon, ça restait Byakuya, un frère à l'instinct de protection exacerbé. Yamamoto s'en déclara satisfait.

Yamamoto était content de lui, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. D'un geste, il congédia tous les shinigamis. Mais retint durant un instant Unohana et Ukitake.

\- Ne croyez pas que votre sentence est moins dure que les autres. Vous souffrirez avant d'être apaisés.

Si Ukitake eut l'air de comprendre, Unohana le regarda, impassible. Yamamoto les congédia. Il se leva et sortit. Il acheta un bouquet de lys sur le chemin. Arrivé à destination, il ouvrit la porte, puis partit s'asseoir.

\- Je ferai en sorte qu'ils ne gâchent pas leur vie, j'ai gâché la tienne en te refusant mon cœur. Tu aurai pût être un souvenir, tu es malheureusement un regret. Je regretterai toujours de ne pas t'avoir retenue.

Yamamot posa son bouquet de fleur sur la tombe et partit. Sur un toit, Rukia et Renji, enlacés s'embrassaient. Ils avaient la vie devant eux. Et ils comptaient bien en profiter. Cachés très peu discrètement aux alentours des shinigamis les observaient. Et Soi Fon vit Urahara embrasser Yoruchi... Elle se rua sur lui, suzumebachi en shikai. Elle allait le tuer ! Il avait osé embrasser Yoruchi !

 _...Pour pas finir à la marmite !..._

* * *

 **Voilà ! Une fin un tout petit peu émouvante. Et un autre effet boule de neige suggéré. Et non, je ne l'écrirai pas. Quel intérêt de décrire un ensemble d'enchaînement à peu près identique ? Et surtout, cet OS je l'ai écris pour Renjie et Rukia, un couple que j'adore. Les dernières phrases sont juste un moyen de passer de l'émouvant au drôle (parce que sinon, le dernier vers de la chanson tombe comme un cheveux sur la soupe).**

 **Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Et si vous avez mal aux zygomatiques et au ventre, les larmes aux yeux, et des gloussements dans la gorge, je serai super contente !**

 **Kissoux ! _Elle court, elle court la Lulu !_**


End file.
